Mistletoe
by WinterFairy209
Summary: While wandering around the ice rink in Barcelona, what do Michele and Emil happen to stumble upon but a string of mistletoe?


**_Author's Note: Hi! Emimike anyone? And I am now officially trash because I'm posting a mistletoe kissing oneshot on New Years. Do not kill me._**

 ** _(This is also part of a series of oneshots and story updates to celebrate my one year anniversary of joining ! And Happy New Year! May 2017 be better that 2016! [Seriously, we need it])_**

* * *

Emil was blinding following Michele around the Barcelona skating rink, watching as the young man grumbled and cursed that for the life of him he could not find where Sara was supposed to be.

"Why did I let her leave before me?" Michele muttered, re-checking the room number Sara had sent him for the skaters' lounge. "I knew something would happen if let her leave before me. Why did I let her leave before me?" Curse Sara for having the foresight to use her best puppy dog eyes and sternest voice.

Emil looked at the directory on the rink wall, before jabbing his finger on a spot. "I think this is where Sara should be!"

Michele looked up and sure enough, Emil's finger was pointing at the correct room. Michele mentally cursed himself. Why hadn't he checked the directory first?

"Whatever," Michele mumbled, but silently memorized the route. He grabbed Emil's wrist and started to drag him towards the correct direction, determined to keep the Czech skater with him. Michele didn't want to risk Emil sneaking off and finding Sara before him.

Emil blushed happily at the contact and smiled. "No problem!" he exclaimed, even though Michele hadn't thanked him.

Once again, Michele mumbled, "Whatever," and continued to drag the grinning skater behind him.

Emil continued to talk, determined to push more words out of the grumpy Italian. "Are you excited to see Sara skate?"

"Of course," Michele scoffed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I never implied that!" Emil blanched.

"Good."

Emil silently decided not to bring up Sara while Michele was still in his _mood_. "Well, who do you think will win Men's Singles?" He didn't ask about women's, since he knew Michele would say Sara straight away.

That interested Michele and prompted the duo into more cheerful talk. They debated skaters back and forth until-

Michele suddenly felt a tug on his wrist when he entered a doorway, Emil had stopped walking and had fallen silent. Michele turned around. "What? I don't want to be late for Sara's performance."

"Hmm?" Emil murmured distractedly, still staring up at the frame of the doorway with interest.

"Why'd you stop?" Michele tried again, nicer this time, unsure at what the Czech skater was gaping at.

"Mickey, look." He looked up.

"W-What?" he exclaimed, staring at the string of mistletoe that had enamored Emil. "Why'd they out that up there?" He glared accusingly at Emil. "I swear, if you're thinking of bringing Sara here-"

The accusation was lost on his lips as something else replaced it. For what seemed like collectively a second and forever, Emil had kissed him. Just a small chaste peck, but when Emil pulled back, Michele's face was a brilliant shade of scarlet, starting from his neck and to the tips of his ears. Emil, for his part, had a big silly grin on his blushing face.

"I wasn't," he said cheerfully, replying to Michele's previous question. "Rules are rules, and you kiss who you end up under the mistletoe with. And you're very cute, Mickey, you know that?"

"Just-erm, I-um." Michele felt like he had lost the ability to speak and was now standing there, stuttering like a hopelessly love struck fool. "We need to-um, just- let's go." Michele grabbed Emil's wrist once again, but this time sliding into a more comfortable hand-hold. "We still need to find Sara, okay?"

Emil nodded, and they set off once again.

Michele was then presented with two new pieces of information. One, he probably didn't need to worry about Emil trying to come on to Sara anymore. Two, that his still rapidly beating heart and present blush was going to spell a problem in the very near future for him.


End file.
